Echo through my thoughts
by princessa08212
Summary: Updating by Nov. 25, 2010. The story is now just about Ikuto adventure. Possible Ikuto/OC in future chapters
1. Should

_**There I was . Looking at my ceiling , admiring the ceiling's design .. thinking . At the brick of letting the tears that I have been holding back after he walked away . I didn't expect him to react like that. He went from this confident, prideful teenager, to a destroyed .lonely boy. Regret. Regreting my words .Regreting for what I said to the person I care about, but shouldn't. When I saw him , I was confused ... I don't know why I should care. He is my enemy ... I shouldn't care about him and he shouldn't care about me. We should hate eachother ...... the magic word .. should . **_

_**" Your curel !!! You Know I care about him !! You don' t derserve to be loved !!!!! By anybody !!!!!!! "**_

_**" Amu- chan , are you ok ? " said Sue , followed by Ran and Miki with sad, worried looks on their faces ! " We know that you didn't mran what you said Amu- chan ! Ikuto will be ok . You know him." All I could do was to put my face on my knees and sob quietly . Thinking and over thinking of what I said to him . My angry voice from before came back at me like an echo in my head over and over again, making me angrier and more confused about my self. After a long moment of complete silence, I looked up to my worried friends who were still there seeing if I would be ok. " He almost hurt him. ... I can't believe he would such a thing to Tadase . .. I don't know what Ikuto was tring to prove " Thinking about him was bad enough, but saying his name hurt in worse. I woke up from my postion and walked to the balcany, opening the door to let the late fall air fill my lungs . Stepping on the cold wooden floor ,letting them lead me deeper into the dark fall night to finally reach the farthest part of the balcany , **_

_**letting my eyes scan the empty streets, **_

_**the cold air flowing through my hair.**_

_**letting my tears filled with confusion, flow down my cold face.**_


	2. The apple dosen't fall far from the tree

**It has to be a dream.**

**A bad dream ... it just had to.**

**The way she looked.**

**The way she acted, but if it was, then why do I feel so ...**

**guilty**

**She should , no THEY, they should be my enemies and nothing more. But, when I look at him, just sitting there trying to whip away the blood from his mouth, I feel bad.. no worse then bad, but I can't name it. **

**Why **

**Why is it that when I look at her, the way she looks so mad. Why do I feel like I should be dead.**

**She should be my enemy, seeing her mad should make me smile. But now when I look at her, I just wish I could crawl away like the cowardly cat that I am.**

**Seeing her mad at me, it breaks my heart**

**The way her eyes hold an invisible flame of hatred. The way her lips smash together so she won't end up screaming.**

**See the way she stands as if no matter what I say or do, it wouldn't mean a thing.**

**I've walked away, phyically saying I would see her again, but mentally saying .... ,"I'm sorry "**

**I close my eyesand instead of darkness, with which I wish would be behind my closed lids. I see her.**

**Only her .... *******

**I wish i could just find her ... beg for forgivness **

**But I can't, its not my character,I would probably find her with Tadase and chicken out in the last minute. I would be too afraid to show my weak side , especially to Tadase. He could use it against me . **

**I want to change, but I'm afraid on how they would react.**

**This isn't fair ********

**Utau and I shouldn't be paying for my biological dad's stupidy .. I HATE Easter !! We shouldn't be made against our will to work for that Idiot . **

**He said It would get easier ... to hurt the people you love. I have done it before with my mom .... and Amu .... but ...**

**It's getting harder *****

**I believed him, I had nothing else to believe . I'm merilly a puppet under the name " Tskiyomi Ikuto " to him .**

**I don't like my name, It reminds me too much of my father. I don't REALLY don't HATE him ! I just don't agree with his desision of leaving his family behind. **

**I want to find him ..... I need to find him .... I need to get way from here. I can't continue hurting the people that I love anymore !! I have to leave, I'm just a berdin to them.**

**The apple doesn't fall far from the tree .**


	3. Regret

After I scaned the street a couple of times, decided to take a bath to callm down a little. Running to the bathroom before my mom could notice the stray tears coming down my face . Taking a nice hot bath with a sprinkle of strawberry scented bath salts that I got from Ran last Christmas. Setling myself into the hot, strwaberry smelling water, breathing int he stream from the water wiht the strong smellof the bath salts, letting the cycle repeat allowing me to see a flashback of my earlier battle. My voice from before, how angry I was at him. It echoed in my head making me sink farther into the bath. Noticing after a while that if I didn't get out soon. I'll get too comfy and fall asleep. I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel covering me , speed walking through the hallway to reach to my bedroom before I'd freeze to death. Reaching my room, relizing my charas were already sleeping in their eggs. I quickly changed into my pajamas and rushed into bed, recaping my day all over again.

Seeing his face flash over and over again behind my closed eye lids letting it make me drift to sleep , wishing he could forgive me . _Ya... I hope so.. I wonder what he's doing right now..._


End file.
